Przez cierpienie ku szczęściu
by Monk8
Summary: Jak wyglądałby Hogwart gdyby Snape musiał uciekać przed Czarnym Panem na początku siódmego tomu? Tekst o relacjach pomiędzy Snapem i Harrym, trochę niepewnej miłości z Ginny, a w tle poszukiwanie sposobu na zniszczenie Voldemorta.
1. Prolog

_Witam! To mój pierwszy tekst więc bardzo proszę o oceny i komentarze jeśli oczywiście kogoś zainteresuje : ) Bardzo zależy mi na usłyszeniu konkretnych opinii, a szczególnie na takich po przeczytaniu których będę wiedział czy pisać dalej czy też lepiej dać sobie z tym spokój…_

_Co do samego tekstu, jest to mój pomysł na historię z dwóch ostatnich tomów gdyby wydarzenia potoczyły się tak jak przedstawiłem je w prologu._

* * *

><p><strong>Prolog<strong>

- Chwyć mnie za rękę. – Harry poczuł, że jego żołądek się ściska i nieubłaganie wędruje kierunku gardła, po chwili zdołał otworzyć oczy i spostrzegł, że znalazł się w zupełnie innym miejscu.

- Teleportowaliśmy się prawda? – zapytał człowieka stojącego obok, którego długa biała broda i dziwaczny strój kontrastowały z ciemną ulicą.

- Tak i nawet nieźle ci poszło.

- Dlaczego pan mnie tu zabrał profesorze? - spytał wciąż trochę oszołomiony niedawnym niespodziewanym przemieszczeniem.

- Pomożesz mi tylko w pewnej drobnej sprawie, muszę odwiedzić mojego starego znajomego Horecego Slughorna. – mężczyzna odparł ze spokojem i ruszył przed siebie.

* * *

><p>- Nadal nie do końca rozumiem po co byłem panu potrzebny? – nie czekając na odpowiedz dodała - Ale chyba osiągną pan swój cel skoro profesor Slughorn będzie znowu nau… - nie zdołał dokończyć zdania z jego piersi wydobył się przerażający jęk, upadł na ziemię i zobaczył przed sobą ciemne pomieszczenie, słyszał jak ktoś krzyczy „przypilnujcie go tam, niedługo się zjawie, zdrajca musi zginąć!" naglę dostrzegł przed sobą postać jakiegoś człowieka który powiedział niepewnym głosem „Panie możemy przyprowadzić Snapea tutaj, jego dom…." poprzedni głos przerwał mu zdecydowanie „Nie! umrze tam". Wizja dobiegła końca, choć nadal czół okropny strach i ból, zdołał otworzyć oczy i z wielkim trudem wyszeptał<p>

- To Snape… Voldemort uznał go za zdrajcę … chce go zabić – słowa sprawiały mu ból, wciąż czuł całym sobą tą wizję

- Harry czy wiesz gdzie jest Severus? – Zapytał z nadzieją, ale i przerażeniem w głosie Dumbledore.

- W swoim … domu – wyszeptał Harry i padł nieprzytomny.

Dumbledore chwycił go za rękę i teleportował się do skrzydła szpitalnego w Hogwarcie, krzykną tylko do madame Pomfrey aby się nim zajęła, a następnie zniknął.

* * *

><p>Harry otworzył oczy, nie wiedział gdzie jest, nie do końca pamiętał też co się stało, pamiętał tylko jakieś krzyki, nagle przypomniał sobie i sam krzykną<p>

- Snape!

- Spokojnie Harry! – usłyszał kobiecy głos – obydwoje jesteście bezpieczni, nic wam nie grozi – dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że głos brzmi znajomo. Mgła sprzed jego oczu zaczęła powoli ustępować i zobaczył nad sobą zatroskaną twarz profesor Minerwy McGonagal. Zdołał odwrócić głowę w prawo na sąsiednim łóżku leżał profesor Severus Snape. Harry zasnął ponownie.

Przebudził się kilka godzin później, tym razem czuł się już znacznie lepiej, podniósł się z łóżka, co sprawiło mu pewien ból, jednak mimo tych trudności zdołał usiąść. Wtedy zobaczył, że na krześle po przeciwnej stronie siedzi Dumbledore.

- Profesorze co się stało. – Zapytał dość niepewnym głosem

- Harry, sam nie wiem tego dokładnie, aby dowiedzieć się wszystkiego musimy poczekać aż profesor Snape się obudzi, ale był torturowany i jest skrajnie wyczerpany, więc nie nastąpi to szybko – Dumbledore przerwał patrząc na zatroskaną twarz Harrego i dodał

– Harry uratowałeś go, Severus był naszym szpiegiem, został w jakiś sposób zdekonspirowany, nie wiem jak. Czekali tylko na Voldemorta, żaby go zabić na szczęście zdążyłem przed nim i zabrałem go tutaj. Odpocznij na razie, może więcej dowiemy się jutro.

Tym razem Harry nie miał zamiaru sprzeczać się z dyrektorem, położył się na łóżku i niema w tej samej chwili zasną.

Obudził się następnego ranka, wydawało się, że Snape też już się zbudził, siedział na łóżku z nieco mętnym wzrokiem, jednak gdy tylko spostrzegł, że Harry na niego patrzy odwrócił głowę. Po przeciwnej stronie pokoju siedzieli członkowie Zakonu Feniksa. Niemal natychmiast po tym jak zobaczył panią Weasley ta zapytała z wyraźną troska na twarzy

- Jak się czujesz Harry?

- Bywało lepiej – odparł z delikatnym uśmiechem.

Dumbledore wstał i powiedział

- Myślę, że możemy już zacząć, mimo iż pan Potter nie jest członkiem Zakonu to w zaistniałej sytuacji ma pełne prawo wiedzieć co zaszło. – nie słysząc głosów sprzeciwu kontynuował

– Harry zechcesz powiedzieć nam co dokładnie zobaczyłeś w swojej wizji. – Harry skupił się i mimo dreszczu przerażenia postarał się zrelacjonować najlepiej jak pamiętał wszystkie wydarzenia tamtego wieczoru. Gdy skończył Dumbledore przemówił

- Dziękuje Harry, Sewerusie zechcesz nam teraz powiedzieć coś o tym co miało miejsce?

Snape zaczął mówić, wciąż wyraźnie unikając wzroku Harrego

- Narcyza wraz z Bellatrix przyszły do mnie abym zobowiązał się pomóc Drako wypełnić jego misję – w tym momencie zrobił krótką pauzę i powiedział ściszonym głosem – miał cię zabić Albusie – po sali przeszedł szmer, lecz Dumbledore podniósł tylko rękę i powiedział

- Pozwólcie mu mówić. Wiesz jaka była nasza umowa Sewerusie, miałeś zgodzić się na to. – Harry nie uwierzył w to co właśnie usłyszał, ale głos Snapea błyskawicznie wybił go z otępienia

- Wiem Albusie, ale Bellatrix, ona … chyba mnie przejrzała, rozkazała mi złożyć przysięgę wieczystą i przysiąc, że nie pracuje dla Ciebie i zawsze byłem wierny Czarnemu Panu, miałem do wyboru albo śmierć albo ucieczkę, postanowiłem uciec, ale ona była szybsza. – Harry nie był do końca pewien, ale wydawało mu się, że zobaczył w jego oczach łzy. Nastała długa chwila ciszy, którą nagle przerwał kolejny krzyk Snapea. Jego twarz wygięła się w grymasie bólu, a on sam starał się zedrzeć ze swojej ręki symbol śmierciożercy.

- Harry – krzykną Dumbledore – jeśli chcesz ocalić Sewerusa musisz mi pomóc.

- Co ja mogę zrobić? – spytał niezwykle zaskoczony

- Tylko Voldemord może usunąć ten znak, ale w Tobie jest jego część, jeśli podążysz ze mną do umysłu Sewerusa razem możemy go uratować, Harry! – Harry był zbyt szokowany, jednak nim ktokolwiek zdołał zaprotestować odparł

- Co mam robić? – Dumbledore nic nie odpowiedział, wyciągną różdżkę i nagle obaj znaleźli się w umyśle Snapea. Był tam też Voldemort, Harry nie wiedział dokładnie jak, ale wiedział co ma zrobić, Albus walczył z Czarnym Panem a Harry podążał przez umysł i ciało Sewerusa niszcząc kolejne połączenia z mrocznym znakiem. Nagle Voldemord zniknął, Harry poczuł wyczerpanie Dumbledora i nagle powrócił do swojego ciała, przez moment nie czuł nic, aż nagle padł nieprzytomny na ziemie.

* * *

><p>Miał dziwne sny, widział w nich wszystkich swoich przyjaciół, cały zakon widział nawet Snapea, ale tylko jedna postać sprawiła, że znowu zaczął podążać do świata żywych, ta małą niewinna postać o wspaniałych rudych włosach, uśmiechała się do niego i prowadziła w stronę życia poprzez ciemne otchłanie śmierci.<p>

Obudził się a przez ledwo otwarte powieki wpływały pierwsze promienie światłą, znów nie wiedział gdzie jest, ani co tak naprawdę się dzieje, czuł tylko, że nie ma dość siły aby wykonać jakikolwiek ruch. Zmobilizował całą swoja energie i otworzył oczy do końca. Jasne plamy zaczęły nagle przybierać znajome kształty, widział nad sobą uśmiechnięte, ale i zatroskane twarze państwa Weasleyów, profesora Dumbledora i profesor McGonagal, a także swoich przyjaciół Rona i Hermiony.

- Co się stało? – zapytał choć jego głos był bardzo cichy

- Udało się Harry, Severus jest wolny, uratowałeś go – odpowiedział ze łzą w oku Dumbledore.

Ktoś dotknął jego ręki, Harremu wydawało się, że znów widzi Ginny, zdołał tylko wyszeptać

- Ginny – na jego ustach pojawił się delikatny uśmiech, z którym zasnął kilka sekund później. Osoby które zebrały się obok niego spojrzały na siebie niepewnie, jednak Dumbledore powiedział do nich spokojnym głosem

- Myślę, że jak pan Potter dojdzie do siebie będzie miał coś do powiedzenia pannie Weasley, ale pozostawmy tą przyjemność jemu. – po tych słowach dodał – myślę, że na razie możemy pozwolić mu spokojnie odpoczywać, do początku roku szkolnego powinien dojść do siebie. Panie Weasley – powiedział zwracając się do Rona – biorąc pod uwagę zaistniała sytuację mogę pana prosić o przygotowanie wszystkich niezbędnych rzeczy dla Harrego? Nie chciałbym aby pan Potter opuszczał Hogwart przed początkiem roku.

- Oczywiście – odparł troszkę zaskoczony Ron

- Ja z przyjemnością mu pomogę – zapewniła Hermiona

- A więc teraz zostawmy pana Pottera aby mógł spokojnie nabrać sił – powiedział dyrektor po czym wszyscy udali się w stronę wyjścia.

* * *

><p>- Panie dyrektorze on musi odpoczywać – powiedziała stanowczo pani Pomfrey – poza tym, chciałaby zauważyć, że nie mamy jeszcze roku szkolnego, a pan Potter już ląduje na moim oddziale… No dobrze, ale tylko piętnaście minut.<p>

- Oczywiście. – Odpowiedział z lekkim uśmiechem Dumbledore.

- Dzień dobry Harry, zapewne masz do mnie mnóstwo pytań, ale pozwolono mi zostać tu tylko przez kwadrans. – Harry uśmiechnął się lekko po czym odparł

- Czyżby zmieniono dyrektora w czasie gdy byłe nieprzytomny? – Dumbledore zaśmiał się głośno.

- Wie pan profesorze, nie wiele pamiętam, a resztę widzę jak przez mgłę. – profesor popatrzył na niego spokojnym wzrokiem po czym opowiedział mu o wszystkim co się wydarzyło od czasu aż zabrał go z salonu jego „rodzinnego" domu. Harry wciąż miał jednak sporo pytań

- A co ze Sne… z profesorem Snapem?

- Wraca do zdrowia, stracił bardzo dużo sił, szczególnie podczas ostatniej walki z mrocznym znakiem, ale powinien dość do siebie w ciągu kilku tygodni, choć od tamtego czasu bardzo się zmienił, widziałem go nawet raz na słońcu… - Dumbledore zaśmiał się dość mocno ze swoich ostatnich słów – Harry – powiedział po chwili – uratowałeś mu życie i to dwa razy. On jest Ci bardzo wdzięczny…

Harry zamyślił się nad słowami dyrektora, dziwnie było czuć, że uratował życie człowiekowi który, jak wydawało mu się cały czas, tak szczerze go nienawidzi, a który okazał się szpiegiem który był w stanie poświęcić nawet własne życie w walce z czarnym panem. Jednak czy przez jego głowę znów przebiegła myśl o Ginny, nim zdecydował się o nią zapytać dyrektor powiedział

- Harry ma do Ciebie prośbę, do początku roku szkolnego pozostało jeszcze kilka dni, ale chcę abyś ten czas spędził w Hogwarcie, musisz odpoczywać, a poza tym musimy bardzo uważać, w całym zamku są aurorzy, proszę przyrzeknij mi, że zostaniesz tu przez te parę dni, na razie niebezpieczeństwo jest zbyt duże. – Harry pokiwał głową na znak, że rozumie

- a i Harry jest jeszcze jedna sprawa. Kiedy się przebudziłeś wypowiedziałeś czyjeś imię pamiętasz? – Harry zaczerwienił się błyskawicznie i dość niepewnym głosem powiedział – Ginny – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do niego miło i odpowiedział

- Tak, ale panny Weasley nie było wśród nas, nie powiedzieliśmy jej też o niczym, z jednej strony z racji tego iż całą ta sprawa pozostaje tajemnicą, o której wiedzą tylko członkowie zakonu oraz panna Granger i pan Weasley, a z drugiej chciałem pozostawić to Tobie. – Harry poczuł, że czerwieni się jeszcze bardziej o ile było to w ogóle możliwe, jednak w głębi serca był wdzięczny za taka decyzję dyrektora. Dumbledore popatrzył na niego z jeszcze większym uśmiechem i dodał

- Doprawdy pana Weasley jest niezwykłej urody czarodziejką, ale to już Twoje życie Harry, jeśli czegokolwiek byś potrzebował możesz do mnie przyjść w każdej chwili – hasło to Lukrecja, a teraz odpoczywaj w spokoju, spotkamy się niebawem. – Wyszedł pozostawiając Harrego w plątaninie myśli.

* * *

><p><em>cdn jeśli będą zainteresowani/_


	2. Rozmowy część 1

_Bardzo dziękuje za komentarze, co do błędów postaram się poprawić je jak najszybciej. Mam nadzieję, że tym razem udało mi się pozbyć przynajmniej tych najbardziej rażących :)_

_Co do samego pierwszego rozdziału będzie on dwuczęściowy, jednak druga cześć nie pojawi się wcześniej niż pod koniec tego tygodnia. Zapraszam do przeczytania i komentowania._

* * *

><p><strong>Rozmowy (część 1)<strong>

To było dziwne uczucie, cieszył się, że nie musi spędzać tego czasu w domu wuja i ciotki, ale samotność w Hogwarcie wcale nie była bardzo przyjemna, o ile oczywiście można mówić tu o samotności kiedy wokoło znajduje się aż tylu aurorów. Cierpiał z powodu tego, że nie może spędzić ostatnich dni wakacji w Norze, że nie może spędzić tego czasu z przyjaciółmi, a najbardziej, że nie może spędzić tego czasu z Ginny. Tak to było jeszcze dziwniejsze uczucie niż wszystkie pozostałe, ale nie mógł tego dłużej ukrywać - obudził się pewnego ranka i zdał sobie sprawę, że to jest ta jedyna, ta z którą chciałby spędzić resztę swojego życia, ale czy ona będzie chciała? Pytania zasypywały jego umysł, a jego myśli błądziły nie pozwalając choć na chwilę spokoju.

* * *

><p>Ciche kroki na posadzce skrzydła szpitalnego wyrwały go ze stanu otępienia. Spojrzał w lewo aby sprawdzić kto był ich źródłem, a wtedy dostrzegł Severusa Snapea. Było coś dziwnego w jego wyglądzie, był wyczerpany, ale w jego oczach czaiła się niepewnie ulga.<p>

- Dzień dobry profesorze. – Harry postanowił odezwać się pierwszy, choć jego ton głosu zdradzał dużą niepewność własnych słów, a także właściwej reakcji.

- Dzień dobry, panie Potter. – ton Severusa był inny, trochę łagodniejszy, wyczerpany, jednak nadal dość oschły.

Severus zajął miejsce naprzeciw Harrego po czym zaczął patrzeć na niego dość niepewnie. Milcząca cisza trwała przez dłużą chwilę, tym razem to Snape postanowił odezwać się pierwszy:

- Niech mi pan powie, panie Potter, czemu u licha zaryzykował pan własne życie żeby mnie ratować? – jego twarz nie wyglądała tak groźnie jak zazwyczaj choć winę za taki stan rzeczy Harry wolał zrzucić na zmęczenie i wyczerpanie Snapea niż na choćby cień wdzięczności wydobywający się z jego głosu. Po kilku chwilach ciszy odpowiedział:

- Chyba sam zadaje sobie to pytanie, nie dał pan mi przez ostanie lata zbyt wielu powodów do polubienia a wręcz przeciwnie - do szczerej nienawiści – mówiąc te słowa Harry zdawał sobie sprawę z kilu rzeczy, po pierwsze były wakacje wiec Snape nie mógł dać mu szlabanu ani odjąć punktów, po drugie nie miał zamiaru kłamać na temat własnych motywów i wreszcie po trzecie nie będzie miał już z nim zajęć, nie może kontynuować eliksirów z racji zbyt niskiej oceny. Jednak mimo tych wszystkich wewnętrznych zapewnień coś było nie tak, nienawidził Snape, ale zobaczył wielkie cierpienie w jego sercu tamtej pamiętnej nocy, gdy razem z Dumbledorem uwalniał go z rąk Czarnego Pana. Severus siedział skupiony jakby nadal zastanawiając się nad sensem niedawno usłyszanych słów. W normalnej sytuacji oczywiście pokazałby swoją wyższość, ale w głębi serca wiedział, że w tych słowach kryje się sporo prawdy, nienawidził Potter pewnie tak samo a nawet mocniej niż on jego, ale mimo wszystko dbał o jego bezpieczeństwo. Wszystkie myśli krążyły w jego głowie wciąż nie mogąc dać mu odpowiedzi na pytanie co u licha powinien teraz zrobić.

- Profesorze, myślę, że dobry pomysłem będzie jeśli przejdziemy z tym co się stało do codzienności, może kiedyś gdy nie będzie już Czarnego Pana, dojdziemy do porozumienia... – te słowa wyrwały Snapea z zamyślenia, na jego twarzy pojawił się delikatny uśmiech, choć Harry miał nadzieje, że to tylko efekt padania promieni słońca. Severus zaakceptował stanowisko Harrego, wstał, skiną delikatnie głową i powiedział:

- Do widzenia, panie Potter – po tych słowach udał się w stronę wyjścia, a Harry kolejny raz pozostał sam na sam ze swoimi myślami.

* * *

><p>Dni do rozpoczęcia roku ciągnęły się niemiłosiernie jednak w końcu nastał upragniony wrzesień a z nim przyjaciele, których tak bardzo mu brakowało. Jednak wrzesień przyniósł też nowe wyzwania, profesor Dumbledore zaproponował mu prywatne lekcje, mające pomóc w przygotowaniu się do nieuchronnej potyczki z Czarnym Panem, poza tym były zwykłe lekcje również coraz bardziej wymagające, a przede wszystkim była Ginny. Samo ten fakt był niezwykły, człowiek, który tyle razy stał twarzą w twarz ze śmiercią nie wiedział jak powinien wyrazić swoje uczucia, prawdę mówiąc nie wiedział czy powinien w ogóle je wyrażać, bał się utraty tego co już osiągną, bał się tego iż Ginny go odrzuci, a jeśli ona tego nie zrobi może zrobić to jej rodzina. Bał się tego, że niebezpieczeństwo, które czyha nad nim spowoduje, że będzie musiał zrezygnować ze swojej miłości.<p>

* * *

><p>Powitalna uczta była dla większości dość dużym zaskoczeniem, przy stole nauczycielskim brakowało profesora Snapea, a Slytherin wyraźnie cierpiał z powodu barku Drako. Oczywiście oni nie znali prawdy, jednak brak właśnie tych dwóch postaci rodził wiele plotek. Jeszcze więcej pytań pojawiło się po przemówieniu dyrektora, prawdę mówiąc tego chyba nikt się nie spodziewał.<p>

- Witam was moi drodzy w kolejnym roku, mam zaszczyt przedstawić wam profesora Horacego Slughorna który zgodził się objąć posadę nauczyciela eliksirów. Profesor Snape który jest dziś nieobecny z powodu bardzo ważnych obowiązków będzie w tym roku nauczać obrony przed czarną magią, zajęcia rozpoczną się w drugim tygodniu września, po jego powrocie. – Nim skończył mówić w całej sali dało się słyszeć coraz wyraźniejszy szum, tak objęcie posady nauczyciela przed czarną magią przez bądź co bądź niezbyt lubianego profesora wywołało sporo zamieszania. Po chwili Dumbledore zdołał uspokoić uczniów i zaczął podawać pozostałe komunikaty, jednak Harry nie słuchał już jego słów cały czas zastanawiając się jak będą teraz wyglądać jego stosunki z „nowym" nauczycielem obrony przed czarną magią.

* * *

><p>Pierwszy tydzień był dość trudny, oczywiście rozpoczął się do zrelacjonowania ostatnich wydarzeń przez Rona, Hermionę i Harrego sobie nad wzajem. Prawdziwe zdziwienie przyszło jednak na śniadaniu kiedy to Harry dowiedział się o możliwości kontynuowania eliksirów u nowego nauczyciela. Później - pierwsza lekcja eliksirów i zadziwiający podręcznik „Księcia Półkrwi", no i oczywiście buteleczka płynnego szczęścia, która leżała teraz starannie ukryta w jego kufrze. W tym tygodniu pozostawała już tylko jedna sprawa – rozmowa z Ginny, ale nim to nastąpiło Harry potrzebował rady.<p>

- Hermiona czy …. hm … czy możemy gdzieś porozmawiać na osobności, chciałem Cię prosić o radę odnośnie pewnej …. sprawy z którą sam nie mogę sobie poradzić. – Głos Harrego zdradzał wielką niepewności, wciąż nie wiedział czy Hermiona była na pewno odpowiednia osobą, ale musiał z kimś porozmawiać jeszcze rok temu wybrałby do tej rozmowy Syriusza, ale niestety nie miał już takiej możliwości. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się dość niepewnie, wciąż zastanawiając się o co może chodzić, tym bardziej, że Harry wyraźni chciał aby spotkali się w cztery oczy bez udziału Rona.

- Dobrze, może popołudniu pójdziemy na mały spacer?

- Dziękuje, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko możemy pójść zaraz po eliksirach, Ron ma się wtedy zgłosić do profesor McGonagal... – w jego głosie było coś co sprawiało, że Hermiona czuła się jakby rozmawiała z niepewnym nastolatkiem, a nie z kimś kto tyle razy spoglądał w oczy śmierci. Już miała zamiar odpowiedzieć gdy zobaczyła jak zbliża się do nich Ron, więc odparła tylko:

- Dobrze pomogę Ci z tym zadaniem, ale w takim razie zaraz po eliksirach musimy iść do biblioteki.

Harry spojrzał dość niepewnie w jej stronę, wyglądało na to, że cokolwiek męczy jego umysł spowalniało też jego zdolność logicznego myślenia, wyraźnie uspokoił się jednak kiedy Ron dołączy się do rozmowy.

- Ja nie mogę z wami iść, choć też chętnie skorzystałbym z twojej pomocy Hermiona, czyli widzimy się na kolacji? – spytał z troszkę niezadowolonym tonem.

- Tak. – odpowiedzieli niemal jednocześnie.

Lekcja eliksirów przebiegła tak jak poprzednia, z pomocą Księcia Półkrwi uwarzenie czegokolwiek było niezwykle proste. Jednak mimo wspaniałego wyniku końcowego umysł Harrego wciąż męczył się z pytaniem bardzo odległym od większości eliksirów, no może poza amortencją…

Zajęcia dobiegły końca a Ron pomaszerował dość niepewnym krokiem do profesor McGonagal. Harry wraz z Hermioną wymknęli się niemal niezauważeni przed Hogwart. Hermiona odezwała się pierwsza:

- To o czym chciałeś pogadać Harry? – Harry zaczął po chwili niepewnie mówić, trochę przyciszonym głosem:

- Bo widzisz … ehm … jest taka sprawa, że jest pewna – znów przerwał i poczuł jak jego twarz wyraźnie się rumieni, a po chwili dodał – dziewczyna, czuje, że bardzo mi na niej zależy, ale jest pewien problem i nie wiem co robić, boje się, że nawet jeśli ona mnie zaakceptuje to jej rodzina mnie odrzuci bo będę dla niej zbyt dużym niebezpieczeństwem… - Hermiona słuchała z niedowierzaniem tego co mówił Harry, oto stał przed nią chłopak, który tak wiele w życiu przeszedł, a bał się swojej pierwszej prawdziwej miłości. Najpierw chciała zapytać o kogo chodzi, jednak po chwili postanowiła zaryzykować i odparła:

- Wiesz myślę, że Ron i jego bracia a już na pewno państwo Weasleyowie nie będą stali na Twojej drodze do serca Ginny – Harry kilka razy otworzył i zamkną usta próbując coś odpowiedzieć, jednak nie zdołał tego uczynić. Hermiona zaśmiała się lekko i dodała:

- Harry, widziałam jak na nią patrzysz. Możesz ukrywać to przed Ronem, ale przede mną nie zdołasz. – zamilkła na kilka chwil po czym dodała – jeśli tak bardzo boisz się, że twoje wyznanie jej miłości sprawi, że stracisz najlepszego przyjaciela, może powinieneś dać mu delikatnie znać co planujesz i wyjaśnić, że jesteś w niej zakochany, myślę, że na jego miejscu chciałabym dowiedzieć się tego od ciebie i Ginny, a nie od innych osób. – Harry nadal patrzył na nią z pewnym niedowierzaniem, jednak tym razem przełamał się i odparł:

– Dziękuje … i naprawdę nie wiedziałem, że aż tak to widać. – Odparł już pewniej. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się miło i dodała:

- Powinniśmy już iść, jeszcze Ron zacznie nasz szukać w bibliotece i pomyśli, że zacząłeś mnie podrywać! – Tym razem obydwoje parsknęli śmiechem i ruszyli w stronę wielkiej sali.

* * *

><p>- Ron możemy pogadać w cztery oczy. – Po rozmowie z Hermioną, rozmowa z Ronem wydawała się prostsza jednak nadal słychać było w jego głosie niepewność.<p>

- Coś się stało?

- Nie … to znaczy tak … zresztą prościej będzie jak powiem Ci wszystko od początku. – Oddalili się od sali aby znaleźć się po chwili na dziedzińcu. Tym razem Harry zdecydował, że nie będzie czekać na pytania Rona.

- Chciałem ci powiedzieć, że zamierzam poprosić Ginny o to żebyśmy zostali parą. – Powiedział jednym tchem. Ron zatrzymał się w miejscu wyraźnie zaskoczony, a Harry spojrzał w ziemie czekając na cios w twarz. Jednak zamiast niego Ron zapytał jakby bez żadnych emocji:

- Jesteś w niej zakochany? – Harry nie musiał zastanawiać się nad odpowiedzią.

- Tak, jestem i to już od kilku lat. – Jego policzki stały się bardziej czerwone jednak nadal nie poruszył się ani o centymetr czekając na to co zrobi Ron. W jego myślach pojawiały się setki scenariuszy kilka zakładało nawet, że najbliższą noc spędzi w skrzydle szpitalnym, jednak to co zrobił Ron zaskoczyło go zupełnie.

- Harry to naprawdę wspaniała informacja, mam nadzieje, że nie myślałeś, że będę wam stał na drodze?

- Wiesz tak prawdę mówiąc trochę się tego bałem… - Ron roześmiał się, po chwili dołączył do niego Harry, jednak kiedy obydwoje się już uspokoili Ron spoważniał i odparł:

- Ale pamiętaj o jednym, jeśli ją skrzywdzisz nie znajdziesz bezpiecznego miejsca do ukrycia się przede mną, a co ważniejsze już nigdy nie znajdziesz tak wspaniałej czarodziejki. – Harry był trochę zaskoczony jego słowami, pierwszy raz słyszał aby Ron w taki sposób wychwalał swoją siostrę, jednak nie mógł się z nim nie zgodzić i odparł tylko:

- Obiecuje Ci, nigdy jej nie skrzywdzę.

* * *

><p>Harry leżał na swoim łóżku i zastanawiał się jak powinien rozegrać jutrzejszy dzień. Po tym wszystkim co przeszedł przez ostatnie lata, a także wcześniej w domu wujostwa, chciał w końcu żyć jak normalny nastolatek i to była właśnie ta chwila. Wreszcie udało mu się zasnąć jednak jego sny nadal wypełniała ta sama osoba – niezwykle piękna czarodziejka o rudych włosach.<p>

Obudził się przed świtem z uśmiechem na ustach, starając się nikogo nie zbudzić wyszedł do łazienki aby dobrze przygotować się na dzisiejszy dzień. Wcześniej podjął decyzję, że spotka się z Ginny w Hogsmeade gdzie wychodziła jak w każdą sobotę i poprosi ja na mały spacer, żeby wyznać jej swoje uczucia. Po woli kończył swoje przygotowania pozostały tylko włosy które jak zawsze nie chciały ułożyć się w żadnym konkretnym kierunku, jednak taka drobnostka zdecydowanie nie mogła mu zepsuć dziś humoru. Wreszcie wrócił do pokoju aby się ubrać, starał się dobrać odpowiednio ładne rzeczy, ale mimo wszystko wyglądające normalnie – cóż nigdy nie miał zbyt dużych umiejętności w takim doborze. Reszta osób z jego pokoju już wstała nie do końca rozumiejąc czemu Harry jest już na nogach mimo iż mamy sobotę, tylko Ron uśmiechną się do niego nieznacznie doskonale wiedząc, że dzisiejszy dzień nie będzie zwyczajny.

Po kilkunastu minutach wyszli razem na śniadanie, nie spotkali Ginny po drodze do wielkiej sali, ani co dziwniejsze na śniadaniu, jednak i tak byli tam dość wcześnie wiec być może jeszcze nie wstała. Wracając z spotkali się z nią w pokoju wspólnym. Po szybkim przywitaniu Ron zapytał:

- Wybierasz się dziś do Hogsmeade?

- Oczywiście, szczerze mówiąc mam nawet dla was małą niespodziankę… - odparła Ginny bardzo tajemniczo.

- Będziemy czekać, my – spojrzał na Harrego – też coś mamy.

* * *

><p>Harry nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio tak bardzo się denerwował. Pamiętał stres przed pierwszym meczem i pierwszym szlabanem, ale to było coś zupełnie innego i musiał przyznać, że nie był w stanie w żaden sposób nad tym zapanować.<p>

Do Hogsmeade wybrali się w trójkę – prawdę mówiąc Hermiona pewnie wolałaby spędzić ten dzień w bibliotece, z racji coraz częstszego baraku czasu na „dodatkowa naukę", ale czułą, że nie chce przegapić tej sytuacji. A już na pewno nie chce przegapić możliwości pogratulowania im jako pierwsza.

Weszli powoli do Trzech Mioteł, miejsca umówionego spotkania, Harry szukał wzrokiem jej wspaniałych włosów – w końcu zauważył, wskazał miejsce swoim towarzyszą i niepewnym krokiem ruszył w tamtą stronę. Kiedy podeszli do stolika drogę przeciął im Dean, przywitał się z nimi, w tym samym momencie Ginny wstała przytuliła się do niego i czule pocałowała.

- Ot moja niespodzianka. – po chwili, patrząc w oczy Deana dodała - Ron, Harry, Hermiona oto mój nowy chłopak Dean.

Harry pamiętał resztę tego co się wydarzyło jak przez mgłę, chyba zdołał powiedzieć „Gratuluje" oraz dodać, że zapomniał o spotkaniu z Dumbledore - choć nie był do końca pewien czy rzeczywiście to zrobił - po czym wyszedł na zewnątrz i puścił się biegiem w sobie tylko znanym kierunku, wydawało mu się, że słyszy za sobą jakby Ron krzyczał jego imię - coś jakby „Harry poczekaj", ale to już nie miało żadnego znaczenia.

* * *

><p><em>cdn jeśli będą zainteresowani/_

_Jeszcze tylko taka krótka uwaga na zakończenie tego rozdziału. Jeśli ktoś zastanawia się dlaczego Ron zareagował tak „przyjaźnie" na informację Harrego niedługo znajdzie odpowiedz na to pytanie, choć można też wyciągnąć odpowiednie wnioski patrząc na informację w prologu i na rozmowę Harrego z Hermioną : ) _


	3. Rozmowy część 2

_Bardzo dziękuje za komentarze : ) Przepraszam, że błędy w pierwszym rozdziale nadal nie zostały poprawione, ale ten tydzień obfitował w duże braki czasu i po prostu nie zdążyłem tego zrobić._

_Zapraszam do przeczytania tego rozdziału i do komentowania, szczególnie bardzo do tego drugiego : )_

* * *

><p><strong>Rozmowy (część 2)<strong>

Minęło kilka godzin, odkąd w podłym nastroju wybiegł z „Trzech Mioteł", ten czas choć krótki pozwolił mu ochłonąć i zebrać myśli. Tydzień rzeczywiście układał się zbyt pięknie, aby to wszystko mogło skończyć się szczęśliwie – pomyślał ze smutkiem. Najgorsze jednak było to, że nie miał nikogo kto mógłby go teraz pocieszyć, doradzić i pomóc uleczyć złamane serce. Oczywiście był Ron, była też Hermiona, ale to nie ich potrzebował, gdyby Syriusz żył… Jego myśli zaczęły błądzić, aby wkrótce wymknąć się poza granice czasu i przestrzeni, pogrążył się w tych wizjach tak mocno, że nie usłyszał kroków za swoimi plecami.

- Co pan tu robi o tak później porze, panie Potter? – dźwięk dobiegał jakby z daleka, przez chwile czuł, że zna ten głos, ale nie mógł sobie przypomnieć gdzie go słyszał, nagle jego myśli odpłynęły, wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że siedzi nad brzegiem jeziora nad którym leniwie zachodzi słońce, a obok niego stoi … Severus Snape.

Ze wszystkich osób, które chciałby teraz zobaczyć Severus Snape zajmował zdecydowanie ostatnie miejsce. Jednak po chwili coś do niego dotarło – głos Snapea nie był zimny i surowy, bynajmniej nie był też pełen uczuć i emocji, jednak tliło się w nim coś jakby – troska! Sam nie mógł uwierzyć gdzie doprowadziły go myśli.

- Panie Potter? Zechce pan odpowiedzieć na moje pytanie, a może powinienem je panu przedstawić na piśmie? – tym razem Harry postanowił zareagować, z nadzieją, że dzięki temu Snape da mu spokój.

- Słyszałem plotki, ale nadal ciężko mi uwierzyć – Snape spojrzał na niego z wyrazem twarzy normalnie zarezerwowanym do patrzenia na szaleńców, Harry jednak nie zwrócił na to uwagi i kontynuował. – Pan naprawdę wychodzi na słońce, profesor Dumbledore jednak nie kłamał. – Jego słowa były dość ryzykowne, ale miał wielką nadzieje, że Snape po prostu da mu jakiś szlaban i wreszcie sobie pójdzie. Jednak Severus nie miał zamiaru spełnić życzenia Harrego. Jego kąciki ust uniosły się lekko, musiał przyznać w duchu, że jakkolwiek żart Pottera był niestosowny, był też bądź co bądź śmieszny. Podszedł bliżej i usiadł po prawej stronie Harrego. Po chwili milczenia przemówił:

- Cóż muszę przyznać, że obydwoje nie pałamy do siebie zbyt dużą sympatią. – Harry patrzył niepewnie na Snapea, nie do końca wiedząc co miałyby oznaczać jego słowa, jednak odparł:

- Bardzo delikatnie powiedziane … profesorze - Snape nie zareagował w żaden sposób i kontynuował:

- Kiedy tamtej nocy byłeś w moim umyśle stało się coś dziwnego – zrobił krótką pauzę i spojrzał na Harrego, którego mina wyraźnie mówiła „mieliśmy do tego nie wracać!" – nie byłem tego świadomy od samego początku, ujawniło się to dopiero kilka dni temu. – Odetchnął lekko – tamtej nocy z twojego umysłu przeniknęły do mnie pewne twój – zawahał się na kilka chwil szukając dobrego słowa - wspomnienia, nie wiem jak to się stało, ale przez ostatnie siedem nocy oglądałem je raz za razem jakby były częścią mojego własnego życia.

W oczach Harrego pojawił się nagły gniew, przez chwilę zapomniał o wszystkich swoich problemach i miał zamiar po prostu zaatakować Snapea i wyczyścić jego umysł. Z nikim nie dzielił się swoimi wspomnieniami, a już na pewno nie z tym człowiekiem. Jednak to nagłe uniesienie szybko odeszło, prawdę mówiąc to było już naprawdę za wiele jak na jeden dzień… Milczeli przez kilka ciągnących się w nieskończoność minut, aż wreszcie Harry zapytał z głosem pełnym wyrzutu:

- Skoro widział pan to wszystko to po co jeszcze to? Po co ta rozmowa? – Oczy Snapea wydawały się przenikać jego duszę, a jego słowa uderzyły go niczym piorun:

- Chce zrozumieć. – Powiedział delikatnym głosem Snape. Z wielu odpowiedzi, na które był przygotowany, tej nie spodziewał się w ogóle. Oto znienawidzony nauczyciel, który szydził z niego przez tyle lat, zamieniając zajęcia w sale tortur, teraz pochyla się nad nim i chce zapytać - dlaczego? Jednak wyraz twarzy Snapea nie pozostawiał złudzeń, nie ucieknie od tej rozmowy.

- Co pan widział? – Harry starał się nie patrzeć w stronę Snapea, bał się tego co może zaraz usłyszeć, nie chciał przywoływać tych wszystkich wydarzeń ze swojego dzieciństwa, bolesnych wspomnień, o których tak bardzo chciał zapomnieć, nie chciał robić tego szczególnie dziś gdy marzenia o zostaniu zwykłym zakochanym nastolatkiem zostały starte w proch. Snape również unikał jego wzroku, już po pierwszej nocy zdał sobie sprawę jak bardzo się pomylił, zrozumiał, że starając się nie dopuścić do tego żeby Harry stał się taki jak James oraz odegrać swoją prywatną zemstę, sam stał się katem. Początkowo trudno było mu pogodzić się z tą myślą, ale wizje stawały się coraz trudniejsze do zniesienia i dopiero gdy osiągną wewnętrzny spokój oraz przyznał się do własnych błędów przed samym sobą zaczęły go opuszczać. Teraz pozostawała już tylko ta rozmowa. Jedno wiedział na pewno - nie potrafił szczerze rozmawiać, nie potrafił też rozmawiać z nastolatkami, a tutaj musiał jeszcze przyznać się do własnego błędu, do własnej porażki. Odetchną głęboko i powolnym cichym głosem zaczął mówić:

- Byłeś w jakimś malutkim pokoju, dopiero później po następnym wspomnieniu zrozumiałem, że jest to komórka pod schodami, nie wiem ile miałeś lat, ale leżałeś tam na jakimś zniszczonym kocu, było tam strasznie duszno, pochyliłem się żeby lepiej przyjrzeć się twojej twarzy i zobaczyłem w twoich oczach ból i strach. – Snape spojrzał na niego niepewnie, jednak Harry uniósł tylko smutno kąciki ust i oparł:

- To daje dość sporo możliwości, takie sytuacja zdarzała się dość często. – Mówił spokojnie jednak przez jego umysł przebiegły wspomnienia tych wszystkich bezsennych nocy w malutkiej komórce pod schodami.

- Wydaje się, że coś nie tak było z twoją ręką, wyglądało to tak, jakbyś nie był w stanie nią poruszać.

- Pamiętam – Harry zaczął mówił niemal bez emocji, tylko jego oczy zdradzały co tak naprawdę czuje – miałem sześć lat, wuj strasznie się wściekł, chciał mnie uderzyć w głowę, zasłoniłem się ręką, ale jego uderzenie było tak silne, że moja kość pękła. – Harry spojrzał przed siebie a w jego oku pojawiła się malutka łza, jednak nie przerywał swojej opowieści. – Później wrzucił mnie do mojego „pokoju" – zaśmiał się lekko mówiąc ostatnie słowo – wypuścił mnie dopiero po dwóch dniach. To były długie dwa dni, co prawda ręka sama się wyleczyła, czego nie rozumiałem przez kilka następnych lat, ale ma pan racje brakowało tam powietrza, szczególnie w środku upalnego lat, no i brakowało mi też wody, ale do tego zdążyłem już się przyzwyczaić. – Nie patrzył już na Snapea, nie był w stanie tego zrobić, nie mógł spojrzeć w oczy człowieka, który widział te wszystkie bolesne fragmenty jego życia.

Milczenie obydwu trwało dość długo, w końcu Harry postanowił się przełamać:

- To już przeszłość, nie chce do tego wracać, ale rozumiem, że chce pan znać prawdę – po krótkiej pauzie dodał – co jeszcze pan widział?

Oczy Snapea spoczęły na jego twarzy, a przez jego głowę przebiegła myśli „Lily, proszę pomóż mi."

- Harry nie wiem czy powinienem Ci w ogóle wspominać, to twoje jedyne wspomnienie – Harry spojrzał na niego niepewnie, a po kilku chwilach w jego oczach pojawiły się łzy, wyszeptał:

- Zielone światło i krzyk kobiety – po chwili dodał troszkę pewniejszym głosem – tak, to moje jedyne wspomnienie rodziców…

Snape spuścił głowę, nie chciał patrzeć na jego łzy, dodał tylko:

- To był krzyk twojej matki, poznałem jej głos. – Jego myśli zaczęły krążyć jak oszalałe, znowu przypomniał sobie wszystko, błagania, ból, nienawiść. To było za dużo nawet dla niego, w jego oku pojawiła się pojedyncza łza. Sekundy zamieniły się w długie minuty wypełnione milczeniem, żaden z nich nie odważył się przerwać tej ciszy. W końcu gdy Harry zdołał trochę ochłonąć powiedział:

- Wiem, że to nie wszystko co pan widział, nie mam zbyt wielu boleśniejszych wspomnień od tego więc … miejmy to już za sobą. – Jego głos mimo iż pełen bólu wydawał się opanowany. Snape spojrzał na niego jakby zastanawiając się czy nie za wiele bolesnych słów już padło, ale postanowił kontynuować:

- Kolejne kilka wspomnień znów dotyczyło twojego dzieciństwa w domu twojego wuja. – Jego głos był spokojny, ale słowa zdawały się padać z dużym trudem – Dlaczego nigdy nie powiedziałeś, że oni się nad tobą znęcali, że traktowali cię jak … jak – nie mógł znaleźć odpowiedniego słowa.

- Jak niewolnika? – dokończył za niego Harry, Snape spojrzał na niego i niepewnie kiwną głową na potwierdzenie.

- Uważali, albo raczej nadal uważają, że moi rodzice byli wariatami, że w moich żyłach płynie „zła" krew. Cóż, widzieli „opiekę" nade mną jako karę i próbowali mi to uświadomić przy każdej okazji. – Przerwał na chwilę, aby zaczerpnąć głęboko powietrze po czym odparł – pyta pan dlaczego nikomu nie powiedziałem? Kiedy dowiedziałem, się że mam kogoś na tym świecie poza nimi w dużej części to była już historia, nigdy nie chciałem zemsty, ja po prostu nie chciałem tam już wracać. – Ostatnie słowa Harrego były dla Snapea szokiem, owszem Harry nie wydawał się być człowiekiem szukającym zemsty, ale to co zrobili ci mugole! Nagle dotarło do niego, że rozmawia z młodym mężczyzną, który przeszedł tak wiele, ale nie sprawiło to, że zaczął się staczać, on czerpał siłę z tego wszystkiego, każda blizna sprawiała, że był lepszym człowiekiem, choć było ich o wiele za dużo jak na jego krótkie życie. Severus zapłakał w myślach nad swoim życiem, on nie miał tyle siły, poświęcił wiele aby szpiegować Czarnego Pana, ale nigdy nie miał dość siły aby przebaczyć, aby nie szukać zemsty. Przyciszonym głosem zaczęli rozmawiać o każdym z tych zdarzeń, które zobaczył Severus. Mimo iż w każdym z nich przewijał się ból i cierpienie, a także bardzo często łzy, Harry wiele mu wyjaśnił. Snape wreszcie mógł zrozumieć jak naprawdę wyglądało dzieciństwo Harrego. Gdy doszli do końca Harry z nadzieją w głosie spytał:

- Nie widział pan żadnych miłych wspomnień tylko te najgorsze? – Snape uśmiechną się smutno na te słowa i odparł:

- Te wspomnienia nie były przeznaczone dla mnie, tylko dla ciebie, Czarny Pan chciał przywołać te wizje w twoim umyśle, ale byliśmy połączeni a ja byłem w zbyt wielkim szoku, aby zobaczyć je od razu, dlatego zaczęły do mnie przychodzić dopiero po pewnym czasie. – Wciąż nie powiedział Harremu wszystkiego, Czarny Pan chciał żaby Harry przypomniał sobie w swoich wizjach jeszcze jedno – strach i nienawiść do swojego nauczyciela eliksirów. Severus nie był jednak gotowy na takie wyznanie, postanowił, że przemilczy tą cześć, miał nadzieje, że tak będzie lepiej. Nie chciał przypominać Harremu, że ten zaryzykował życie dla kogoś kto był dla niego taki … nie znalazł odpowiedniego słowa.

Długo zastanawiał się czy zdać następne pytanie, w końcu jednak się przełamał i zapytał – Harry jak wygląda twoje życie teraz?

Pytanie dość mocno zaskoczyło Harrego, mimo wszystko nie spodziewał się, że ich rozmowa zajdzie tak daleko, nie był pewien czy chce odpowiedzieć, z drugiej jednak strony, nie miał w tym zamku nikogo z kim mógłby o tym wszystkim porozmawiać. Wciąż jednak czuł, że Snape nie jest odpowiednią osobą, po chwili postanowił jednak zaryzykować.

- Weasleyowie traktują mnie jak własnego syna, mam gdzie spędzić święta, mam przyjaciół, mam ukochaną … - ostatnie słowo wypowiedział szeptem a po jego policzku spłynęła łza. Snape postanowił nie pytać, czekał aż Harry sam się otworzy, znów minęło kilka długich chwil nim Harry ponownie przemówił:

- Myślałem tak przynajmniej do dziś … to znaczy ja nadal ją kocham, wiem, że ona jest tą jedyną … to … to po prostu dość trudne … - uśmiechnął się smutno po czym dodał – ale przecież nie mogę jej bronić szukać własnego szczęścia, prawda?

Z każdym słowem wypowiedzianym przez Harrego, Severus czuł coraz większe współczucie. Nie chciał pytać Harrego co dokładnie się stało, ale chciał wiedzieć, musiał to wiedzieć, żeby zrozumieć.

- Harry czy mogę zapytać co się dokładnie stało? – Harry spojrzał na niego, przez załzawione oczy po czym odparł szeptem:

- Nie mam siły aby o tym wszystkim panu opowiedzieć – po chwili jednak dodał, sam do końca nie wiedząc czemu to zrobił – mogę to panu pokazać - spojrzał przed siebie i otworzył swój umysł przed Snapem.

Severus kiwną głową na potwierdzenie po czym wszedł w umysł Harrego. Oglądał wszystko bez słowa, zresztą i tak nie było odpowiednich słów, które mógłby powiedzieć. Widział jak mocno Harry pokochał Ginny, jak dzięki niej powrócił do świata żywych, widział również smutek, szaleńczy bieg i tragedię człowieka, który po prostu chciał być normalny, chciał żyć jak normalny człowiek. Kiedy wizja dobiegła końca nie wypowiedział ani słowa, podszedł tylko bliżej usiadł obok Harrego i w milczeniu razem patrzyli na ostatnie promienie zachodzącego słońca.

* * *

><p><em>cdn jeśli będą zainteresowani/_


End file.
